When Bleach Meets Inuyasha
by hitsugayafan56
Summary: What happens when a gril from the Soul Society falls right infront of Inuyasha characters. Find out when worlds meet.
1. Chapter 1

When Bleach Meets Inyuasha

This is my First Fanfic so it's probably really bad, I don't watch Inyuasha in Japanese so gomen for that,

I don't own Bleach or Inyuasha

Profile:

Name: Kokoro Izumi ( Name backwards, regularly her name means Water Spirit if I'm wrong please correct me)

Occupation: Shinigami Tenth Division Third Seat

Looks like: Sea green eyes hair is long and Pitch Black.

Age: Looks 13esh real age unknown

Family: Has none

And now the story begins

_Finley!_ Izumi thought by the gate that lead to the real world _I finely get to go to the real world,_ Izumi went through the gate that would lead to real world. But instead of entering the busy town of Kakura she ended up falling from the sky landing in the woods. "Ow wait where am I? Last I checked I was in a dark portal that lead to Kakura town, did the gate break or something and why am I talking to myself? So many questions so little answers," Izumi stopped rambling on long enough to see that five people were looking at her. Izumi slowing inched to the right. Their eyes followed. "Okay I'm not an expert on this so I'm going to go on a limb here let me guess you people can see me. Why is it that where ever I go people can see me... and you have dog ears!.

"Yeah what's it to ya!" The boy with dog ears said, "And what's with you? You just fall from the sky and start talking to yourself like nobodies around then you think your investable."

"I have a reason for that just as I am sure that you have a reason for having dog ears," The boy with dog ears opened his mouth but before he could say something Izumi continued, "Let me answer your question, my name is Kokoro Izumi if you want me to continue then I'll tell you my life story or you can tell me your names then I'll tell you my life story. A boy with a staff came up and said,

"I'm Miroku that's Shippo" Pointing to a little boy with a fox tail.

"Aw KAWAII," Izumi hugged Shippo so hard that she was suffocating him realizing this she instantly released her grip, "Gomen Shippo-chan"

"It's alright," Shippo said dizzily

"A girl that looks like she's from the place Izumi was supposed to be in said "I'm Kagome and that's Sango" pointing to a girl with a huge boomerang, "And he is Inyuasha," Kagome said pointing to the boy with dog ears.

"Nice to meet you," Izumi said happily, "Now it's time for me to tell you about me, well I'm what you call a shinigami," About ten minutes later Izumi explained what was almost her whole life story, "And that's all there is to it," In the middle of their conversation Something appeared. It was not really a demon but it was not a hallow. Izumi's eyes widened "T-they're back."

To be continued if good reviews

OHHH scary I sense a flashback scene hopped you liked it please review.


	2. Flashback and fight

When Bleach Meets Inuyasha

Gomen about that short chapter. Well yeah here's chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha

Recap:

In the middle of their conversation Something appeared. It was not really a demon but it was not a hallow. Izumi's eyes widened "T-they're back."

End Recap

"Oi" the figure said "Long time no see... Izumi-chan"

All Izumi did was stand there. She stood there in fear. Thoughts racing through her head the reason why she became a shinigami the reason why she worked so hard to become strong were right before her eyes.

Flashback:

A man with blue hair approached Izumi. "Are you Kokoro Izumi?" The man with blue hair asked

"Who wants to know?" Asked Izumi.

"I am Kawa Kitsune," the man said "My leader would like to meet you"

"And who is this "leader" of yours?" Izumi asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough," Kawa said.

"H-Hai" Izumi said not fully convinced. When they got to the area Izumi felt siring pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a shining bald pierced though her. herIzumi fell silent as she fell to the floor.

"Is she dead?" A voice said.

"No not yet," Kawa replied offering a sleight bow to his leader.

"Good," the man replied, "try to keep it that way."

"What are you going to do with her... Shihai-sama?" Questioned Kawa

"You will find out soon enough," Shihai said waving him away.

Izumi woke up two weeks later in what looked liked a castle like manor place but it was not Aizen's.

"_Where am I?_" Thought Izumi then she almost instantly remembered what happened. She looked down and she saw she still had her zompacto. (me: I am sure I spelled that wrong) _"some villains these people are they didn't even unarm me, tch you don't see me complaining it is just easier for me to escape._" Izumi left the room to see thousands of hollows. _"Of course," _Izumi thought to herself sigh "And how this is different from ant other day I am sure I do not know," Izumi just killed off all of the hollows. She was about to exit when she was interrupted by none other than Kawa.

"And where do you think your going," Kawa sneered.

"Oh I'm just leaving," Izumi replied coldly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Kawa said drawing his sword followed by slashing and wounding her deeply on both of her arms and legs. Izumi could hardly breathe let a lone stand. _"Man I'm doomed"_ But some how with the little strength she had left Izumi managed to open the portal back to the Sole Society.

End Of Flashback

Then Izumi caught up with her thoughts. _"What am I thinking I've become stronger since then. I'm stronger if not equal to his strength," _Izumi thought long a hard then she said "Oi Kawa think I ca beat you without even calling out my zanpacto."

Soka Kawa Kagoaughed at the thought, "Then we will see if that is true."

"Bring it on," Izumi was just about to draw when Inuyasha came in and interfered with Izumi's battle. Twitch Twitch "Oi dog-chan who do you think you are interfering with some ones battle! Haven't you heard of honor, well is case you didn't know this was my battle and this is completely unorthodox this is a disgrace. Stop this nonsense or I will kill you. **I WILL KILL YOU!!**" Izumi drew her sword ready to kill Inuyasha when Kawa retreated. Izumi was now extremely aggravated and she stated yelling louder than before "**Look what you just did that was my fight you just ruined. Clearly you are not a true warrior. True warriors know the difference between a "FREE FOR ALL" fight and a "THIS IS MY OWN PEARSALL FIGHT AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO INTERFERE" fight. Were I come from that was a complete disgrace. **

"Clam down Izumi," Miroku said with a lot of fear in his voice

"**I AM CLAM DOSE IT LOOK LIKE I'M NOT CLAM TO YOU?"**

"Well yes," Miroku said now very scared

**"NAME TREE EXAMPLES **UNBELIEVABLY LARGE TICK MARK

"Well for starters you are yelling so loud you almost broke my ear drum number two is you are breathing so hard I am felling light headed and lastly you drew your sword and it still remains pointed at Inuyasha. Izumi looked down to see she was still grasping her zompacto. "Oh soka nerves laugh gomen. I just don't like it when people steal my fights and my

**H****ONOR **twitch

"He's sorry," Kogome said "_Right_ Inuyasha Izumi gives Inuyasha Hitsugayas death glare

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just where I come from we're not such honor freaks and stealing fights are not considered disgraceful," Inuyasha said being his typical self try to cover up his the fact that he said "I'm sorry"

"Well then shall we determine who is stronger... dog-chan?" Izumi said drawling her sword.

"A fight is what you want eh? Well I except." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Good, but it's not a fight it's a duel," Izumi said

Authors note:

Woot chapter two is done Please send me reviews on what you think an how I can improve please I need your help.


	3. The Deul

When Bleach Meets Inuyasha

listen I know I make a lot of mistakes but yeah remember I am just a beginner.

So yeah here is more of When Bleach Meets Inuyasha oh yeah I remembered that I forgot to tell you Izumi's zompacto's name (will some one please tell me how to spell that!) Izumi's zampacto's name is Oitsumeru Inochi (hunt down life)

I do not own bleach or Inuyasha but I do own this plot line.

Recap:

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just where I come from we're not such honor freaks and stealing fights are not considered disgraceful," Inuyasha said being his typical self try to cover up his the fact that he said "I'm sorry"

"Well then shall we determine who is stronger... dog-chan?" Izumi said drawling her sword.

"A fight is what you want eh? Well I except." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Good, but it's not a fight it's a duel," Izumi said

End of recap

"This will not end well," Miroku said.

"Agreed," said Sango. While all of this was happening Izumi and Inuyasha were preparing for their 'duel'

"_Okay Oitsumeru let's show dog-chan who is the superior fighter, we're gonna give our full force and beat him to the ground, if I have to I'll even unleash my bonkai, whatever it takes," _Izumi said laughing at the thought of Dog-chan beating her. "Look at him he is not even talking to his zompacto that is if he even has one I hope he dose that way I won't have to hold back," Inuyasha was also training but in a different kind of way. Then the duel began.

Izumi's POV

I drew Oitsumeru clutched her. "Begin th hunt, Oitsumeru," Then my beautiful Oitsumeru appeared. She was a gallant fire whip.

"Heh that's your sword a little fire whip, I doubt that will even be able to cut me," that annoying Inuyasha said.

Well we will see about that, oh and don't underestimate Oitsumeru, she is more powerful than you think." I quickly shompoed (God I suck at spelling Japanese words someone help me.) Behind Dog-chan and slashed him not only did I burn him but I did a mildly severe cut in his right arm. "Oi dog-chan aren't you going to draw your sword?"

"Shut up" dog-chan yelled at me apparently very aggravated, "tetsiga" (please some one help remember when I said I don't watch inuyasha in Japanese.) Then his tiny sword became a huge but I would not say a that dangerous of a sword.

"Good you have a zompacto so do I need to hold back like I just did or not?" I said.

"Holding back is not even an option," Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay but remember you said it not me," I said wit ha evil grin on my face, "Bonkai, Find your prey Oitsumeru Inochi," Everyone stood there jaw dropped. I just stood with an even wider evil grin on my face. I was surrounded by a huge fire bow/dragon. In other words I held a fire bow and a flamed dragon was around my waist. "What you told not to hold back so shall we continue... Dog-chan?" I shot a fire arow of course dog-chan dogged it but that was my plan I snuck up behind him and slashed him in the back twice making a X shape on his entire back. It was pretty deep. Not only that but I gave him a least second degree burns. Then he fell down out cold. sigh Is that all ya got? I was hoping you would at least be a work out even deeper sigh Well I have to heal you or else I will get in trouble." I used a high class healing keudo. (Wimper I need help spelling words) Dog-chan started starting fidgeting in his sleep that was a sign that I needed to leave. Little did I know that someone was following me or something. Nuroku's insects where watching me and my every move.

At Nuroku's castle third person POV

"Interesting" Nuroku said, "Bring her to me."

Author's note:

I hate writing battle scenes. But yeah that was chapter three. Soon I will not update until I get at least one review. But I said Soon it all depends on my mood. I just what to give a shout out to Heroshand I like your Fanfics keep on writing. And I am really mean HELP ME ON MY SPELLING well I will try to update soon. P.S. Sorry for the short chapter writers blocks sucks.


End file.
